


Куда боятся ступать ангелы

by Lapsa



Category: Volshebnaya Strana | Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Great Depression, Italian Mafia, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapsa/pseuds/Lapsa
Summary: «Дураки бросаются туда, куда боятся ступать ангелы» (с) А. Поуп





	Куда боятся ступать ангелы

— Думали, тридцать первый год будет полегче — куда там, — махнула рукой Анна Смит — худая, преждевременно состарившаяся женщина. — А что в Нью-Йорке говорят, настанет когда-нибудь нам облегчение?

— Когда-нибудь — точно, — твёрдо ответил моряк Чарли Блек — так он представился хозяевам. 

Форма на нём была и впрямь морская, ещё у него имелись деревянная нога и трубка, и новенький автомобиль Форда, который никак не сочетался с потрёпанным видом владельца. «Нашёл пиратский клад», — объяснил он Смитам. То ли всерьёз, то ли пошутил. А также поведал, что является братом «бедного покойного Джека» и приехал за своей племянницей Элли.

— После этого урагана надо всё заново отстраивать — считай, ни одного сарая не уцелело, скотина под навесом стоит, — вновь запричитала Анна. — А где деньги взять?

— С этим я вам помогу, — отозвался Блек. Хозяева переглянулись. — Как-никак мы родичи, пусть и сводные. К тому же столько лет вы заботились о бедной малютке.

— Мы лишь выполняли свой христианский долг, — с достоинством отозвалась Анна.

— Да, о малютке, — наконец заговорил фермер Джон. До этого жена не давала ему ни слова вставить. — После этого страшенного урагана она... — он красноречиво покрутил пальцем у виска.

— Слегка не в себе, — торопливо встряла Анна. Блек нахмурился. — Просто немножко фантазирует про какую-то волшебную страну, где она побывала. Рассказывает про свои приключения, пытается с мышами разговаривать... А так она совершенно нормальная, и даже помогает мне по хозяйству. Хорошая девочка, — всхлипнула Анна.

— Мы бы показали ее доктору, — добавил Джон. — Но... — он развёл руками.

— Я с этим разберусь, — пообещал Блек. — Это моя работа — решать проблемы.

***

— Дядюшка Чарли! — Элли — тоненькая девочка в застиранном платье — тащила небольшой дешевый чемодан. Ни больной, ни тем более сумасшедшей она не выглядела. — Тотошка ведь тоже едет с нами?

Блек кинул взгляд на Анну, стоявшую у автомобиля, та чуть заметно кивнула.

— Конечно! — улыбнулся моряк. — Пусть сидит позади рядом с вещами.

— Как его можно не взять в новое путешествие в Волшебную страну! — воскликнула девочка, усаживаясь рядом с Блеком и чуть морщась — солнце накалило кожу сиденья, а старое платье было слишком коротким. 

Блек нахмурился. Девочка первый раз заговорила с ним о своих фантазиях. Вчера, когда их знакомили, она только улыбнулась, кивнула и вновь принялась кормить кур. А сейчас болтает с дядюшкой так, будто они давние приятели.

Мотор чихнул и взревел, пыль взвилась из-под колёс. 

— До свидания, тётя Анна, дядя Джон! — замахала рукой Элли. — Я непременно вернусь! 

— Так зачем мы едем в Волшебную страну? — осторожно спросил Блек.

— Ну как же, — Элли полезла на заднее сиденье, начала копаться в своем чемоданчике, оттопырив тощий зад. Блек старался смотреть на дорогу. Наконец девочка с торжественным видом плюхнулась на место. — Вот. Письмо.

Блек покосился на сухой древесный лист, исчерканный непонятными рисунками.

— Это Страшила и Железный Дровосек за решёткой! — с упрёком воскликнула Элли. — Ясно, что случилась беда. Ой, а где Кагги-Карр?

Она прилипла к окну, что-то — или кого-то — высматривая. Блек решил не мешать.

***

На ночь остановились в мотеле с романтическим названием «Закаты». Чтобы не было лишних вопросов, Блек записал Элли дочерью. Он почти не удивился, когда поздним вечером Элли явилась к нему в комнату в серой ночной рубашке до пят, присела на кровать и вдохновенно принялась обсуждать возможные неприятности Страшилы и Железного Дровосека и пути спасения. Под её жаркий шёпот Блек заснул.

*** 

— Дядюшка Чарли, сегодня мы отправимся в Великую пустыню? — спросила Элли, сидевшая на заднем сиденье с разложенной картой на коленях.

— Ну да, — выдавил Блек. Планом насчет будущей поездки с племянницей он не делился, чёрт знает, откуда она узнала про Неваду... Правду говорят, что у всех чеканутых мысли уходят напрямую в космос — или к богу, кто их разберёт. 

— Тогда надо запасти побольше воды и провизии, — серьёзно сказала девочка. — Мне это посоветовала Кагги-Карр. В Великой пустыне что угодно может случиться.

— Будет сделано, — машинально отозвался Блек, как всегда отвечал Большому Уиллу. 

— А пока купи мне, пожалуйста, клубничный коктейль, — расплылась в лучезарной улыбке девочка. Они как раз проезжали мимо местной аптеки. Город Спрингфилд, мать его так.

***

Блек говорил себе, что это глупо, но запасся недюжинным запасом продовольствия, и воды, и бензина. Вдруг у этой маленькой чокнутой озарения, как у святой?

И патроны, конечно. Девчонка о них даже не подозревает, но патроны никогда не помешают.

***

— Ох. Великая пустыня, — с восхищением выдохнула девочка. Блек не смог бы опровергуть её слова при всем желании. Мохаве. Воистину, великая земля, где ему скоро предстоит важная встреча.

Элли вышла из машины и раскинула руки. Пёсик крутился у её ног.

— Видишь, мы добрались, Кагги-Карр? — обратилась она к невидимому собеседнику и через пару секунд удовлетворенно кивнула.

Блек покачал головой, вытянул из кармана фляжку с пойлом папаши Джо и щедро отхлебнул. Копов они теперь долго не встретят.

***

Мотор ревел, из-под колёс летели тучи песка, но автомобиль не трогался с места.

— Я знаю, это Чёрные камни Гингемы! — чуть не плача воскликнула Элли, перекрикивая шум двигателя. — Мне только что рассказала Кагги-Карр. Они притягивают как магнит, чтобы не пропустить чужестранцев в Волшебную страну. Мы умрём здесь!

— Давай-ка сюда, — пробурчал Блек, сжимая в зубах незажённую трубку. Показал девчонке, как жать на газ и на тормоз. Хорошо, что, несмотря на худобу, она довольно высокая и без труда достает до педалей.

Сам встал позади автомобиля и изо всех сил начал его толкать, упираясь ногой и деревяшкой в песок. Мотор взревел ещё сильнее, и наконец машина рванула вперёд. Проехав несколько десятков футов, затормозила. 

Девчонка, хоть и чокнутая, но сообразительная. Может, научить её стрелять? Так, на всякий случай. Конечно, есть опасность, что она начнет палить в своих страшил, но Блек доверит ей оружие только в крайнем случае.

Он доковылял до машины. Культя ныла. Сияющая Элли пила колу из стеклянной бутылки.

— Видишь, дядюшка Чарли, волшебный виноград помог!

— Угу, — отозвался Блек. Взял у племянницы бутылку, отхлебнул тёплой сладкой дряни (жаль, что перед завтрашней встречей не стоит пить чего покрепче) и объявил привал. — Моей деревяшке надо отдохнуть, да и ты переволновалась.

— Ура, будем спать в палатке из всепревращательного полотнища! — возликовала Элли. 

— Непременно, — какой смысл спорить с девчонкой, если она всё равно представляет что-то своё? И кто знает, может в её мире полотняные палатки так и называются.

Разведя костёр и перекусив на пару с племянницей консервированными бобами (ими пришлось довольствоваться и пёсику), Блек поставил пустые жестянки на песчаном пригорке в отдалении и достал из тайника револьвер.

— Ух ты! — восхищенно воскликнула Элли. — Это настоящий пиратский пистолет?

— Пиратский, — кивнул Чарли — он почти не лукавил, учитывая, как ему досталось оружие. Показал девочке, как взводить курок, целиться и жать на спусковой крючок.

Стрелком Элли оказалась неплохим, лишь пара пуль ушла в молоко.

— Баста! — объявил Блек. — Спать. Завтра важный день, — и полез на четвереньках в палатку, что с деревянной ногой было нелегко. Девчонка забралась следом и улеглась рядом, разглагольствуя про освобождение друзей и битву с Урфином Джювом*. Блек хотел поправить, что встречается он не с евреями, а с итальяшками, но девочка уже спала.

***

Снилась ему всякая дрянь — будто они идут с девчонкой по подземному лабиринту, освещая путь факелами, а на них выскакивают то гигантские крысы, то огромные ящерицы. Племянница оказалась не промах и, ткнув факелом, опалила шкуру одному из чудовищ (даже проснувшись, Блек ещё ощущал запах горелого), но настроение было поганое: все знают, что увидеть во сне крысу — к несчастью.

Предчувствие его не обмануло. Ребята Фаллико приехали на место не вдвоём, как договаривались, было их полдюжины.

В груди неприятно ёкнуло, но Блек, широко улыбаясь, выбрался из машины:

— Моё почтение, сеньор Фаллико! Надо же, сколько народу прибыло на встречу с убогим калекой!

На переднем сиденье развалился носатый итальяшка, как две капли воды похожий на старика, которого Блек видел лишь один раз на очень памятной встрече. Не все ребята Большого Уилла вышли после неё на своих двоих, многих вынесли, и отнюдь не из-за выпитого бурбона. 

Итальяшка заговорил:

— Моряк, ты хоть и калека, но не убогий. Вести о твоей прыти расходятся далеко. И не всем это нравится. И даже Большому Уиллу. А кто это с тобой в тачке?

— Племянница моя, совсем мелкая, — махнул рукой Блек и потянулся к револьверу. Но не успел. Двое метнулись за спину, заломили руки, выудили из кармана оружие, пошарили по телу, нашли второй револьвер. До деревяшки не добрались — то ли не догадались, то ли побрезговали. Но что толку, если руки несвободны? 

Грянул выстрел. Позади. Блек пригнулся. Выстрелили в девчонку? Или в него, но не попали? Почувствовал, что хватка ослабла. Державший его слева итальяшка зашатался и упал. Блек выхватил спрятанный в креплении деревяшки узкий нож, ткнул им под рёбра стоящего справа и выдернул из ослабевших пальцев свой револьвер. 

Вокруг гремели выстрелы. Кто в кого палил — непонятно. Блек видел только свою цель — носатого на переднем сиденье. Пока тот пытался вытащить застрявшее в кармане брюк оружие, Блек аккуратно, но крепко обхватил его за плечи и сунул дуло под подбородок. Выстрелы затихли.

Моряк не смотрел за застывших итальяшек. Его взгляд был прикован к собственному автомобилю. На пассажирском сиденье девчонка махала револьвером и кричала:

— Дядюшка Чарли, мы победили дуболомов!

***

Через четверть часа Блек вел машину в сторону Калифорнии. Связанный Фаллико-младший сидел на заднем сиденье (рот ему пришлось заткнуть несвежим — прости, приятель! — платком. Очень уж грязными словами ругался итальяшка, совсем не подходящими для уха юной леди.)

Юная леди, держа в одной руке револьвер, а другой обнимая Тотошку, увлеченно рассказывала, как хорошо заживёт Волшебная страна без гнёта тирана Урфина Джюва, которого они сейчас выдворят за её пределы. А Блек прикидывал, сколько можно запросить у Фаллико в обмен на сыночка. В Калифорнии, где совсем рядом хочешь — Мексика, хочешь — океан.

**Author's Note:**

> *Jew — еврей (англ.)


End file.
